This invention has to do with therapeutic devices and is more particularly concerned with improvements in moxibustion apparatus and like devices for the localized application of therapeutic herbal smoke and gases of combustion to the body of a user, for treatment of bodily ills.
The therapeutic effectiveness of herbs has long been recognized and even today herbal remedies sometimes rival the complex synthetic formulations of modern chemistry is their illness-reducing potency. More recently the localized application of treatment, long practiced as the oriental art of acupuncture for treatment of ills within the body has become popularized and given new recognition for effectiveness.
Moxibustion is a healing art generally involving the localized presentment to the skin of healing combustion products of moxa i.e. generally of the herb Mugwort (Artemisia vulgaris). Moxa, more broadly comprises a soft wooly mass prepared from the young leaves of various wormwoods of the Orient or the like, ignited at the skin as a counterirritant or curative treatment.